<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i pretend you're mine, all the damn time by theglitterati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025455">i pretend you're mine, all the damn time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati'>theglitterati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Practice Kissing, now with art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto, unaware of Akaashi's crush on him, asks for kissing practice to impress a girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1442</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i pretend you're mine, all the damn time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from "Delicate" by Taylor Swift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Click! Click click! Click! </em>
</p><p>Akaashi looked up from his geography textbook. Bokuto was sitting cross-legged on Akaashi’s bed, notebook open in his lap. He held his pen like a dagger, obsessively clicking the button on top. <em> Click click click! </em> The noise echoed like crickets in Akaashi’s quiet room.</p><p>Akaashi let him continue for a minute, then rolled over in his desk chair. He gently removed the pen from Bokuto’s hand, noticing as he did that the notebook pages were blank.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Bokuto-san?”</p><p>If Akaashi had to guess, which he often did, when it came to Bokuto, he was probably upset about this morning’s practice. Bokuto had been trying to spike in a new way, putting a spin on the ball like Sakusa Kiyoomi did. The results weren’t great. He hadn’t had a full-on meltdown, but he had seemed off for the rest of the day, not his usual, bubbly self.</p><p>Now, Bokuto tilted his head, looking thoughtful. “Do you think I’m a good kisser, Akaashi?” he said.</p><p>Akaashi’s mouth fell open. Even after two years of friendship, Bokuto still found ways to surprise him.</p><p>“Having never kissed you,” Akaashi replied, “I don’t think I’m the best person to ask.”</p><p>Bokuto nodded slowly. “That makes sense, I guess.” He looked down at the book in his lap, his finger tracing the seam. Then his eyes snapped up to meet Akaashi’s. “Wanna try?”</p><p>“I— uh—” Akaashi sputtered. It wasn’t very articulate, but it was better than the first answer his brain supplied, which was <em> hell yes. </em> He took a deep breath. “Can you give me more information than that, Bokuto-san?”</p><p>“Oh, sure! Sorry, Akaashi,” Bokuto said sheepishly. “So, you know I went on a date with that girl from class four on Saturday, right? Tomie?”</p><p>Akaashi nodded, his lips pulling into a tight line. He didn’t like hearing about Bokuto’s dates; no one with as big a crush on Bokuto as Akaashi had would. But he let Bokuto keep talking.</p><p>“We had a really nice time at the movies, and then I walked her home, and we kissed, and, uh…” Bokuto scratched his head. “Well, she didn’t like it.”</p><p>Akaashi frowned. “She said that?”</p><p>“She said I was boring and incompetent,” Bokuto recited. He couldn’t remember his English vocabulary words, but this, he knew by heart.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, that’s awful. I’m really sorry,” Akaashi said.</p><p>“It’s fine! I just want to do better next time, you know? I don’t want to gross anyone out.”</p><p>“You aren’t going to gross anyone out.” Akaashi said, harsher than he meant to. He just hated when Bokuto talked about himself like that. </p><p>Bokuto had a lot of good qualities: he was funny and outgoing, and he made friends easily. He always saw the best in people, with the unfortunate exception of himself. But those qualities, despite being reasons Akaashi liked him so much, came with their own problems. Bokuto could be naive at times, and he tended to let others walk all over him for the sake of politeness. It frustrated Akaashi to see him get hurt.</p><p>Akaashi wanted to tell Bokuto not to be so hard on himself. It sounded like this girl had issues of her own that had nothing to do with him. But he knew Bokuto would just defend her. So, instead, he just said, “I’ll help you however I can.”</p><p>Bokuto’s face lit up like a sunrise. “Really?!”</p><p>“Of course. Although, um… I’ve never kissed anyone before, Bokuto-san. So I’m not sure how helpful I’ll be.”</p><p>Bokuto waved him off. “You’re the smartest person I know, Akaashi! I’m sure you’ll be able to help me.”</p><p><em> Damnit. </em> If Akaashi hadn’t wanted to kiss him before, he definitely would have now.</p><p>Akaashi got up and locked his bedroom door. His parents weren’t home yet, but it still seemed like a good idea. Then he climbed onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of Bokuto so their knees were touching.</p><p>His face was suddenly very close to Akaashi’s. Akaashi had seen Bokuto every day for the past two years, in his volleyball uniform and his school uniform and naked and sweaty after a game. He’d watched as Bokuto drooled in his sleep at training camp while Komi drew a dick on his face with Yukie’s eyeliner. But it was different now, when he wasn’t just stealing glances, when he was actually allowed to look. Akaashi could clearly see the tiny, golden flecks in his eyes, the ski-jump curve of his nose. The fullness of his bottom lip, which would soon be on Akaashi’s own.</p><p>Akaashi thought he looked beautiful.</p><p>“So, um,” Bokuto said quietly. “What do we do now?”</p><p>“I don’t know. This was your idea.”</p><p>“Right. I think I’m just gonna do it, okay?”</p><p><em> Do whatever you want to me, </em> Akaashi thought. “Okay.”</p><p>Bokuto leaned in, so Akaashi did the same, letting his eyes fall shut. He felt Bokuto’s nose first, bumping against his, then his lips. Akaashi’s breath stopped. Bokuto, his captain, his best friend, was kissing him.</p><p>And <em> God, </em> it was good.</p><p>It was just his mouth at first, moving gently against Akaashi’s. His lips were softer than Akaashi expected. Then his hand came up to cup Akaashi’s cheek, brushing over it before settling at the back of his neck, his fingers dancing through the ends of Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi forced himself to breathe again, to kiss back, even though his head was spinning.</p><p>And then it was over. Just as Akaashi was starting to find a good rhythm, Bokuto pulled back, blinking, an odd look on his face. Akaashi could only imagine what his own face looked like right now; the word <em> reverent </em> came to mind. They stayed like that for a moment, sharing breath, until Bokuto removed his hand from Akaashi’s neck and straightened up.</p><p>“So—” Bokuto coughed, clearing his throat. “Was that okay?”</p><p>Akaashi just nodded, unable to speak.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah...” Akaashi shook his head to clear it. “It was really nice, Bokuto-san. Not bad at all.”</p><p>A bright smile streaked across Bokuto’s face. “Thanks, Akaashi. You’re the best.”</p><p>Akaashi couldn’t help blushing.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Bokuto said, looking at his phone. “I should probably go. I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago.”</p><p>Akaashi wanted to make him stay, make some excuse for why they needed to try again, but he didn’t want Bokuto to get in trouble. Bokuto started gathering his things.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me. I don’t really know what I did different with Tomie, but hopefully if I do it exactly the same as I did with you, she’ll like it better.”</p><p>“That sounds— wait, what? You’re going out with her again?”</p><p>“Yeah, on Friday.”</p><p>“But she— Bokuto-san, she insulted you!”</p><p>“Nah, she didn’t,” Bokuto said. “She just said what she was thinking! I can’t get mad at her for that. I do it all the time!” He zipped his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. “See ya, Akaashi!”</p><p>He had some trouble with the locked door, but he got it open, waving goodbye as he went. Akaashi listened to his loud footsteps as he went downstairs, the front door slamming behind him when he left.</p><p>“Well, this sucks,” Akaashi announced to the empty room.</p><p>*</p><p>“The past tense of ‘forget’ is ‘forgot,’ not ‘forgetted,’” Akaashi said. He continued to skim the page, marking Bokuto’s mistakes up with red ink.</p><p>Bokuto huffed beside him. “Don’t you wanna know how my date went?!”</p><p>It was Saturday, the day after the date, and during practice and lunch, Akaashi hadn’t mentioned it at all. Part of him was dying to know what Tomie had said about Bokuto’s kissing this time, but his old rule still applied: Akaashi knew it would make him jealous. So he didn’t ask, focusing on volleyball, and now Bokuto’s English homework, instead.</p><p>But Bokuto was probably going to tell him now whether he liked it or not, so Akaashi said, “sure,” and kept working down the page.</p><p>“It was really fun!” Bokuto practically shouted. Yep, there it was: the jealousy. “We went out for dessert at that coffee shop on the corner by school, the one you like? We had melonpan and ice cream!” Ugh, double jealousy. Akaashi loved that melonpan.</p><p>“Then I walked her home, and we kissed again…” Bokuto trailed off.</p><p>“And was it good this time?”</p><p>“No. She said it was sloppy and too wet.” Bokuto’s face fell for a moment, but he perked right back up. “But I think I know how to fix it!”</p><p>Akaashi really hoped Bokuto would come to his senses and dump this girl before he had to meet her. Otherwise, Akaashi was going to give her a piece of his mind. “How are you going to fix it?” </p><p>“Well, I used tongue this time, and I think maybe I didn’t do it right,” Bokuto said. “So I need to work on that!”</p><p>When Akaashi looked up from the page, Bokuto was looking down at him with big, hopeful eyes. “Are you asking me to practice with you again?”</p><p>“Would you mind? It would really help me!”</p><p>Akaashi sighed. “Bokuto-san…” He tried to think of a reason to say no, because that was the smart, responsible thing to do, and Akaashi considered himself a smart, responsible guy. “Does this girl know that you’re kissing me? I mean, you’re dating her, so kissing me is like cheating, right?”</p><p>Bokuto shook his head violently. “No, I would never cheat on her, or on anyone! We’re allowed to see other people! She told me she was going out with another guy tonight!”</p><p>Reserving judgement on this girl was getting harder by the minute. “I still don’t know…” Akaashi said.</p><p>“Pleeease, Akaashi?” Bokuto pouted, which looked absolutely ridiculous on his giant body, and Akaashi knew he’d lost.</p><p>“Fine,” he said, much more grumpily than he actually felt. His heart was already hammering at his ribs.</p><p>Bokuto pumped his fist, pout gone in a split second. “You’re the best! Okay, so, do you wanna kiss me this time? Since I did it last time?”</p><p>“S-sure.” </p><p>They were sitting on the edge of the bed this time, their legs dangling off the side. Akaashi put his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders to steady himself, then leaned in, looking down instead of into Bokuto’s eyes.</p><p>It began like the last time, with light, soft kisses, every touch of their lips making Akaashi heat up. He wasn’t exactly sure how to deepen the kiss, but after a few minutes Bokuto did it for him, parting his lips slightly and running his tongue over Akaashi’s bottom lip. Suddenly, Akaashi was on fire. He opened his mouth and let Bokuto in, felt Bokuto’s tongue slide against his. Bokuto’s mouth was sweet; Akaashi could almost taste the ice cream.</p><p>Bokuto’s hands found their way to Akaashi’s waist, and he tugged him imperceptibly closer as they kissed. Akaashi tried to focus on keeping control of himself, but when Bokuto pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking gently, Akaashi lost it. He wrapped his arms around Bokuto and licked hungrily into his mouth.</p><p>It ended too soon, both of them having to stop and catch their breath. Akaashi realized when they did that he was half on top of Bokuto, nearly sitting on his lap. It took everything in him to climb off and sit down beside him.</p><p>Bokuto’s breathing was still heavy, but he had the same smirk on his face as when he made a really powerful spike. “That was good, right?”</p><p>Akaashi nodded. “It was really good.”</p><p>“Cool.” Bokuto looked like he might say something else, but he just picked up his notebook again. “We should probably do some more homework, right?”</p><p>Akaashi was disappointed, both with the fact that they weren’t going to kiss more and the fact that he’d agreed to do it in the first place knowing how little he’d get. “Yeah, okay,” he said glumly.</p><p>*</p><p>The third time, Bokuto elbowed Tomie while they were making out lying down. This led to Bokuto and Akaashi making out in Akaashi’s bed. Their mouths worked while Akaashi tried desperately not to freak out about the fact that Bokuto was <em> in his bed, </em> somehow extremely different from just being <em> on </em> his bed, which Bokuto was often. To wit: that night, Akaashi’s pillows smelled like Bokuto’s hair gel, which kept him awake for hours.</p><p>The fourth time, Bokuto pulled her hair too hard, so Akaashi sat patiently while Bokuto ran his hands through his hair, tugging at different parts and asking, “better, or worse?” Akaashi decided to just say “worse” every third time, since every single pull felt amazing. He also wasn’t really sure why they needed to be kissing for this, but Bokuto insisted, and who was Akaashi to say no?</p><p>By the fifth time it happened, Bokuto didn’t give a reason, and Akaashi had stopped asking for one. They were at Bokuto’s house this time, and the minute Akaashi walked into his bedroom Bokuto pressed him up against the door, smiling wolfishly before leaning in to taste him.</p><p>Akaashi wrapped himself around Bokuto like a vine and let him drag him to the bed. Bokuto fell back, pulling Akaashi with him, and Akaashi ended up on top of him, straddling his hips.</p><p>They had gotten very familiar with each other’s mouths over the past few weeks, and Bokuto was a fast learner. Somewhere along the way, the kissing advice Akaashi gave had gone from general to specific, and now Bokuto was trained to kiss exactly how Akaashi liked it, nibbling at his bottom lip, kissing him deeply and then pulling back to tease him.</p><p>Akaashi kept his hands in his preferred spot on Bokuto’s strong shoulders, but Bokuto’s hands were everywhere, running down Akaashi’s arms and over his chest. One tangled in his hair and pulled, right at the crown of his head, where Akaashi had told him he liked it best.</p><p>Akaashi moaned, as quietly as he could. Bokuto had made noise a few times, but this was the first sound Akaashi had let slip. He worried that it would bother Bokuto, make him stop, but instead, he took it as encouragement. His hands dipped to the small of Akaashi’s back, and then lower, until they covered Akaashi’s ass. Bokuto squeezed once, hard, and then yanked Akaashi’s hips forward into his own.</p><p>Akaashi realized just in time what was about to happen. He jumped off Bokuto, almost falling to the floor, just catching himself in time. “Stop,” he mumbled. “Stop.”</p><p>Bokuto put his hands in the air. “Akaashi, did I hurt you? What’s wrong?”</p><p>What was wrong was that Akaashi was hard, and he had just been about to grind up on Bokuto, who was his best friend, and was dating someone else, and was probably straight despite what they’d just been doing. If he had let it happen, their friendship could have been over. Playing volleyball could have been over. Akaashi's whole life could change, just like that. As much as Akaashi loved kissing him, he had to stop this before he screwed things up.</p><p>He also probably should have stopped before he got hurt, but it was a little late for that now.</p><p>“I can’t do this,” Akaashi said, the words falling numbly from his lips. “I need to go home.” He looked around for his backpack, avoiding Bokuto’s eyes. The one blessing of being so upset was that he was suddenly the least aroused he’d ever been, so he didn’t have to explain away a tent in his pants.</p><p>“Akaashi, wait—”</p><p>But Akaashi was already at the door. “I’ll see you at practice on Monday,” he said. Then he turned and ran from the room. He made it out the front door and down the block before the tears he’d been holding back fell.</p><p>*</p><p>Akaashi expected Bokuto to text him, or call, but he didn’t. Akaashi didn’t hear from him for the rest of Saturday and all of Sunday. The difference was so stark that it hurt. Normally, he couldn’t go an hour without Bokuto texting him, sending him memes or selfies or pictures of dogs he saw.</p><p>Akaashi arrived at practice on Monday morning to find that Bokuto wasn’t there, either. When their coach asked if anyone had heard from him, Konoha piped up that Bokuto had texted that he had food poisoning and wouldn’t make it. “Said he ate some bad yakizakana,” Konoha added.</p><p>Akaashi frowned while he put his uniform on. Bokuto never skipped practice, even when he was really sick. He didn’t eat yakizakana, either — he always said he felt like the fish was looking at him. It was obvious to Akaashi what was going on: Bokuto was avoiding him.</p><p>For a moment, he panicked; did Bokuto feel <em> it </em> yesterday? No, Akaashi was sure he’d moved in time. But he must have made Bokuto uncomfortable anyway. Fuck.</p><p>Akaashi was useless at practice, so much so that he got sent to do laps while the backup setter took his spot. He was miserable in class, and then shrugged off the guys at lunch, saying he had homework to do. Really, he went outside and paced around the gym, mentally berating himself for being so stupid.</p><p>He should have said no from the beginning. He should have either told Bokuto how he felt, or made up some excuse for why he couldn’t help him, and then none of this would have happened. Instead, he’d screwed everything up, and now, what if he couldn’t fix it? What if—</p><p>“Akaashi-kun?”</p><p>Akaashi stopped in his tracks, squinting at the girl in front of him. She was a third year, and she was looking at him with concern. It took Akaashi a minute to remember her name, and when he did, it was with a sinking feeling in his gut.</p><p>Tomie.</p><p>“Hello, um—” Akaashi didn’t know her family name. He didn’t think Bokuto had ever mentioned it.</p><p>“It’s okay, you can call me Tomie,” she said with a smile. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while, Akaashi-kun. Is now a bad time?”</p><p>“Um, no, it’s okay,” Akaashi said. It was a bad time, the worst time, but he couldn’t think of an excuse not to talk to her that wouldn’t reveal what he and Bokuto had been doing. He sat down on the gym steps, gesturing for her to do the same.</p><p>It was easy to see why Bokuto had been drawn to her. She was tall, almost Akaashi’s height, and very pretty, with dark hair and heavy-lidded eyes. Her smile was nice, too, although when Akaashi remembered all the things she’d said to Bokuto, it suddenly didn’t seem very genuine.</p><p>“I, um, wanted to ask you about Koutarou,” she said. “I guess he’s not here today?”</p><p>“He has food poisoning.” Apparently, Akaashi wasn’t the only one out of the loop.</p><p>“Oh, no, that’s terrible. I hope he’s okay!”</p><p>Akaashi was confused. “Is this what you wanted to talk about?”</p><p>“No, that’s not it,” Tomie said. She hesitated, fidgeting with her skirt. “Sorry, I’m nervous. It’s a little silly, but I guess I’ll just say it. Do you, um— do you know if he’s seeing anyone?”</p><p>Akaashi blinked at her. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Um, well, I don’t know if he told you,” she said in a rush, “but he and I went on a date about a month ago. Just to the movies, you know? But after that—”</p><p>“Wait,” Akaashi said. “You only went on one date?”</p><p>“Kind of? We went out for ice cream, too, but I don’t think that really counts as a date. He told me right when we got there that he just wanted to be friends.” She paused, blowing a long strand out hair off her face. “He said I was nice, but that he was interested in someone else.”</p><p>Akaashi had never been so confused in his life. Everything Bokuto had told him was a lie? But why would he—</p><p>“On your first date,” Akaashi asked her, “did you say anything bad about his kissing?”</p><p>Tomie looked shocked. “He mentioned that? Oh my god. I hope I didn’t make him too upset. All I did was ask if he wanted to stop, because he didn’t seem very into it. I thought it made sense, after, when he said he liked someone else, like maybe he realized when he was kissing me that he wanted to kiss her instead.</p><p>“That’s why I wanted to talk to you,” Tomie finished. “To ask if he started seeing anyone else. Do you know?”</p><p><em> I don’t have a clue, </em> Akaashi thought. “I don’t think so?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s a shame,” Tomie said. “I’m not trying to get him back or anything. I really am okay with just being friends. He just seemed kind of sad lately, that’s all. I was hoping that, whoever she was, he’d have asked her out by now.” She paused. “Sorry, I hope this isn’t too personal, Akaashi-kun.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” he said. “So he didn’t tell you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The person he liked. The girl. Did he say who she was?”</p><p>Tomie shook her head. “No, and that’s why I was so curious. I asked, but he just laughed and said that if he told me, I’d never believe him.”</p><p>Akaashi jumped to his feet. “Oh my god. I— I have to go,” he said, much to Tomie’s surprise. “Tomie-san, you are a very lovely person. It was really nice to meet you.” He meant it as both a compliment and an apology for all the awful things he’d thought about her in the past month. “But I need to go.”</p><p>“Okay? Bye, Akaashi-kun. Tell Koutarou-kun I hope he feels better!”</p><p>Akaashi gave her a small bow, then ran across the schoolyard and out onto the sidewalk.</p><p>*</p><p>Neither of Bokuto’s parents’ cars were in the driveway, but the front door opened when Akaashi tried it. Bokuto had to be here. Akaashi let himself in and went upstairs to Bokuto’s room. He found Bokuto lying on his bed in sweats, tossing a volleyball at the ceiling. “Hey.”</p><p>“Akaashi?” Bokuto sat up, the ball coming down on his head. He didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“You don’t have food poisoning,” Akaashi said.</p><p>Bokuto shook his head. “Nope.”</p><p>“I talked to Tomie.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “Okay, I can explain—”</p><p>Akaashi interrupted him. “She said you liked someone else. Is that true?”</p><p>Bokuto fiddled with the volleyball for a moment before saying, “Yeah, it is.”</p><p>Akaashi paused, gathering his courage. “Bokuto-san,” he said. “Is it me?”</p><p>Slowly, Bokuto nodded.</p><p>Akaashi ran across the room, jumping into his arms.</p><p>This time, when they kissed, Akaashi didn’t hold back. He pressed his tongue into Bokuto’s mouth eagerly, tracing the contours he knew so well as if for the first time. Bokuto’s hair was down, and his hands tangled into it easily. God, he’d wanted this for so long, not just to kiss him, but to show Bokuto exactly how badly he wanted him. Because now, Bokuto wanted him, too, and it made everything feel easy and light.</p><p>But when Akaashi’s hands slipped under the back of Bokuto’s shirt, Bokuto was the one to stop. “Aren’t you mad at me?” he asked, looking up at Akaashi.</p><p>Akaashi considered the question. “I am kind of mad, actually. You lied to me, and to the team. And you made me think badly of Tomie-san, who turned out to be really nice!” Bokuto nodded eagerly at all of this, ready to accept his punishment.</p><p>But Akaashi wasn’t ready to give it. “I’ll deal with you later,” he said. “Right now, I just want to kiss you.”</p><p>So he did, taking exactly what he wanted, with his mouth and hands and body. When Bokuto’s hands gripped his ass this time, he rolled his hips easily, and discovered that he wasn’t the only one who was aroused. Bokuto moaned, <em> “Akaashi” </em> at the movement, and pulled him even closer.</p><p>They didn’t part for what felt like hours, until they finally kissed each other breathless and collapsed on the pillows. Bokuto twined their hands together. Akaashi took in the sight of him, with his messy hair and tired eyes, still feeling dazed that this was really happening.</p><p>“I guess I should explain now, huh?” Bokuto said, looking at him through strands of silver-white hair.</p><p>“Probably,” Akaashi said gently. </p><p>Bokuto’s voice was quieter than Akaashi had ever heard it. “I never meant to do it,” he said. “It all just kind of happened. After Tomie said my kiss was bad—”</p><p>“Bokuto-san, did she really say that? Because she told me all she said was that you seemed distracted.”</p><p>Bokuto scrunched up his nose. “Really?</p><p>“Really. I think you’re remembering it worse than it was.” Bokuto had a tendency to do that.</p><p>“Huh… well, anyway, when I asked you to help me, and we kissed, I just… I realized I didn’t want to kiss anyone but you. That’s why I broke up with Tomie. But then I realized that if I wanted to kiss you more, I’d have to ask for more practice, and it kind of got out of hand from there.”</p><p>Akaashi reached out to stroke Bokuto’s cheek. “Why did you just tell me you liked me?”</p><p>Bokuto flushed. “I didn’t think you’d like me back. I’ve liked you for, like, forever, Akaashi. But you’re so perfect and cool! I didn’t think you’d want to date me. So I tried to date other people instead, but I just kept thinking about you.”</p><p>“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said sternly. “You have to stop thinking so badly about yourself. You are cool and fun and sexy, and I like you so much. And you’re an excellent kisser!” he added, because after all this time, it really needed to be said.</p><p>Bokuto broke into a grin. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>“You’re so sweet, Akaashi. Does that mean I can kiss you again?” He was already leaning in.</p><p>“You don’t even have to ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com!</p><p>The lovely tiniblu made beautiful, beautiful art of this fic! You can see it <a href="https://tiniblu.tumblr.com/post/625898893302022144/bokuaka-week-day-9-kissing-practice-based-on-a">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>